The Andromeda Files
by Lunar-Eclipse22
Summary: Discover the Black family and their twisted lives from Andromeda’s point of view. Sorry, i suck at summaries!Read and Review!
1. Discovery

The Andromeda Files.

Summary: Discover the Black family and their twisted lives from Andromeda's point of view.

This is all Bella's Fault.

No, let me rephrase that. All of this is Bella's AND Sirius' fault. Don't know what I'm on about do you? We'' let's just say that I accidently happened to find out about Bella and Sirius, then, thanks to their big mouths , I had to explain why on earth I was talking to a certain muggleborn ( only my parents didn't say that. They said mudblood) guy by the Name of Ted Tonks and, after my very reasonable explanation, which I had to tell a little white lie, I get called a blood traitor. Tell me about it! Ok, ok, I mean you can't fall in love with, (I'm such a hypocrite! Wait until Bella gets wind of this) but, I mean, at least I'm not committing incest. INCEST! Isn't that against the law or something? Apparently not according to my all-knowing, all-powerful buffoon of my father. I'm babbling aren't I? I have the tendency to do that. Let me just tell you the story to save us both time and breath because I can go on and on and... Note to self: STOP! Sorry, well, here goes nothing...

It all began at Sirius' and Bella's leaving party. They had both passed their N.E.W.T's with flying colour (my dad said that Bella had gotten the brains from him. Please, he hasn't got two dead brain cells to rub together!) So he and my equally idiotic uncle decided to honour the occasion. The decorations clashed, let me tell you. Sirius' red and gold with Bella's silver and green was a fashion disaster. Sirius', like yours truly, was placed in Gryffindor "were the brave at heart dwell" and Bella, older than me by a year like Sirius, like everyone else in the family, was placed in Slytherin. But anyways, Sirius and Bella had been close before the houses separated them and now had grown to hate each other. Me and Regulus, on the other hand, got along just fine, even if we weren't in the same house. Sirius would always call Bella a hooker but it didn't bother her. I mean, she isn't one. She doesn't get paid for it; otherwise she'd be filthy rich. She just likes it, she told me anyways. Sirius, Bella said, was an incompetent imbecile who couldn't satisfy himself, let alone other people. But according to the flocks of girls I've had a private chat with, my cousin is very well endowed and excellent in that faculty. How'd of thought that Bella would be one of those girls in the end. More of that later. Back to the party, Father had invited everyone to my grandfather's house, Grimmauld Place, where my uncle, Sirius and regulus' dad, currently resided. The house was splendid but packed. Family and friends filled in by the minute, but of course me and regulus went on a manhunt. I remembered Narcissa, my younger sister, making her way outside with a boy in Sirius' year, by the name of Lucius Malfoy and Then Bella and Sirius disappeared. Talk about disappearing act.

"Where are they" Regulus, Sirius' handsome younger brother, who also happened to be my cousin, said. We'd looked all over the ground floor, garden and even the shed, but there was still no sign of them. I pulled his hand and said "let's go check upstairs" squeezing my way through the crowd who, by the way, getting extremely drunk and in some cases, making out. Yeah, making out! Ew, gross! After finally making our way through what felt like a mosh pit and up the stairs, we continued our manhunt. We checked every room, finding nothing but beds and furniture. Our final destination was Sirius' room. I opened the door and just as I was about to enter, I saw something that I would never forget (and what also got me into this mess anyways).

"Holy Crap!" Regulus yelled as he saw what I hoped I was dreaming. My throat became dry and I couldn't believe my eyes because... Shock! Horror!

Bellatrix and Sirius Black were together in bed.

A/N: Well, what did you think? Next chapter should be up soon! Please r&r!

_xxxLunar-Eclipse22xxx_


	2. Confessions at the table

The Andromeda Files

The Andromeda Files

Chapter 2: Confessions

This was not happeneing, no siree. I mean, what does a girl have to do to keep sane in a house like this? W just stood there, just…there, watching my sister and his brother having…relations, to put it simply. And the best part? They didn't even notice! They were so wrapped up that it was impossible to tell whose hands were whose! (Sigh), This is what you get for being a black and believe you me, its not nice. Not nice at all. Regulus just stood there, mouth hanging and eyed glazed. I took that to mean that he had never walking in on his brother. He should take a leaf out of my book. Deciding that enough is enough, I went over to the bed and cleared my throat loudly. They still didn't notice and Sirius' hand had disappeared to…Ok that's it! " Okay people wrap it up! Shows over!"

Bella shrieked and fell off the bed. " Andi! Did you have to do that?" she said, getting up and wrapping her body with the sheets. Sirius grinned broadly and winked at me. Even though he was in Gryffindor, he still had that black arrogance of believing that he could get any girl into bed. He'd been trying it on me for what? Ages? But I do not give in easily, especially where family is concerned. " What's the time" Bella asked, summoning her evening robes to her side.

" Time for you two to put in an appearance at your own party." I replied sitting on my bed. Regulus turned towards the door, walked out of Sirius' room swiftly and locked hi9mself in his room.

" Do you realize the extent of the damage you have caused?" I asked laughing, " you have just corrupted his innocent mind!" Sirius smiled and lay on the bed " so how comes you're here Andi, wanna join?" He caressed my thigh, but, seeing that I am the more intelligent being, I slapped his hand away " Get dressed Casanova" I stood up and went to the door " you are being waited upon". I closed the door and went into the room that I share with Narcissa and Bella, buried my head on the pillow and unexpectedly fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The yells of my aunt awoke me the next morning. It took me two hours. 2 hours to get up, shower, change and dress. The look on Narcissa's face, as I sat down for breakfast, was smug. I guess that Bella wasn't the only one to have gotten her leg over last night! HA! The house has been cleaned up from last night's events and only immediate family remained. That is to say Mother, Father, uncle, aunt, my two sisters and two cousins. As per usual, I was the odd one out. Breakfast was a very quiet affair. From what I had heard from Bella, The duck, I mean duke ( I seriously need to improve my spelling!) of somewhere far away, had asked fofr narcissi's hand, only to be refused by my dad. He didn't take it too kindly.

" I have an announcement to make" My father. Cygnes Black declared. We all stopped and looked at him. " I have some news to share"

" Firstly, Narcissa has agreed to wed young Lucius Malfoy once she is of age"

" Congrats!" I said genuinely. Narcissa blushed and it was only then that I caught a glimpse at that magnificent ring on her finger.

" Secondly" father continued " Bella, I understand that you and Rodolphus Lestrange have been courting, but I believe that it would be wise for you to get engaged as well" Bella's look of horror showed. Rodolphus, Bella's so-called boyfriend, was a year older than her and liked her a lot. It's a shame that his ' Girlfriend' is doing the dirty on him, with her cousin might I add.

I'm not sure whether we are in that phase in our relationship"

" Some sort of relationship" Regulus said coldly. Sirius sent him deathly glare.

" Shut it regulus" Bella sneered. She and Regulus glared at each other. Oh boy. I didn't see this coming.

" Father, Uncle" Regulus began " Despite of what you might think of your presumably perfect Bella, have you ever wondered what she and my mudblood loving brother get up to" Bella gasped and said " don't even go there reg."

" Why? Afraid I'll jepordise your relationship with Lestrange? Well, not really, since your philandering about and your not even engaged!"

"Regulus!" Narcissa said, obviously shocked

" What has gotten into you child?" His mom, Walberga, said

" REGULUS BLACK! EXPLAIN THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!" My uncle roared.

" You wanna know the truth? Well, here it is! Bella and Sirius have been seeing each other behind everyone's back! And you expect that filthy whore to get married when she committed incest? With her equally filthy cousin?!"

"How dare you!" yelled Bella. She stood up and looked straight at me

" Wanna share secrets now, andi? I hate you!"

My eyes opened in shock " ME! What have I got to do with any of this?" I asked amazed

Bella turned towards our parents, pointed her finger and screamed at the top of her voice:

" ANDROMEDA IS GOING OUT WITH A MUDBLOOD!"

Everyone, and I an also including the pictures of our ancestors on the wall, and the house elf, stared at me with shock. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. Oh Merlin, why does my name always get dragged into this?

A/N: Let me know what you think, please Read and review!


End file.
